Limited to a New Moon
by hopelina
Summary: Inuyasha refuses to make love with Kagome unless he's in his human form, but Kagome wants to try it in his natural, half-demon form. One-shot; Yummy lemon ahead! ;)


**Disclaimer: Hmm... Well, let's see, I've never made an anime and my manga attempts have been sloppy and short. That must make it ****_completely _****possible for me to own Inuyasha :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kagome**

Body temperatures rise as our lips move wildly against one another, with the occasional nip or suck to each other's lips. Our excited bodies press and rub into each other. I throw my head back as Inuyasha's mouth moves down to my neck, sucking at the tender spot that he knows drives me crazy. I can't seem to completely stifle a moan. His bulging crotch rubs up and down between my lips and I practically scream, my hole twitching in need of his huge cock to fill it up and make me whole.

When our downward movements cease and Inuyasha's mouth attacks the other side of my neck, I instantly pry open his red robe(my hands squeezing into fists due to his ministrations) and slide it off his shoulders. To my pleasant surprise, it stays off. He must be too distracted to notice that the sun's still out.

You see, Inuyasha refuses to make love to me in his unless he's in his human form. I understand that he has claws and fangs, which could potentially hurt me seriously if he's not careful, but if he could only be attentive in his natural form and just once let me experience what I so strongly long for... After all, as a half-demon his strength is amplified, and his appearance is the one I see him most in. Why wouldn't I rather be with the physical side of him I see most? And to just have a touch of some sex no human could give me... It may be greedy, but I am only human. Plus, I'm dating a half-demon - why shouldn't I be able to get the best intercourse he can supply me without killing me?

With a devious smirk, I tug his tucked white shirt out of his pants and open it up just as I did the robe. But, just as it leaves his shoulders bare, Inuyasha's mouth pulls away from my neck. His left hand leaves it's place behind my neck and cups my hand, gently removing it from his shirt. I pout.

Once his shirt is closed and back up on his shoulders, he places his left hand on top of his right, on the small of my back. My lover takes a deep breath. "We've been through this," he mutters.

"But..." I begin, puppy eyes shining. "I just thought... maybe, just once, we could try it when you're in this form. I mean, this is the form I see you most in, after all. Don't you think-"

"I can't hurt you, Kagome," he stresses for the umpteenth time.

I half pout, half glare childishly as I back out of his arms and cross my own. "If I can't have you, you can't have me," I decide, finally feeling in control. I turn my back to him. "Just think about that as you abstain. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to my world. You'll find me in my room." I have to pretty much force myself to walk away. My body still yearns for him... But he's a guy so, stereotypically, it should be worse for him. I just hope this works.

Once I reach my destination, all there's left to do is wait.

...

Okay, I'm sick of waiting. I'm still horny, but at least I can do it myself. After all, I'm sure we have _something_ around the house I can use. Lucky for me, no one seems to be home.

As I wander my way to the kitchen, I catch view of the TV remote on the couch. Well, it's better than wasting food - even if I put a condom over a cucumber I wouldn't feel right about anyone eating it. A remote, however, people only touch with their hands; plus, you can sanitize it.

I take the remote to my room and pull a condom over it. Then, I surf the web for porn, and land on an S&M site. Maybe if Inuyasha knew I was into this kind of stuff, he'd be more likely to take me while he's in half-demon form... However, just because I like the idea of it doesn't mean I'd like doing it - I haven't even tried it, yet. Plus, there's no way I'd have the courage to tell him I like this stuff. I mean, he knows I like sex, but I doubt he'd ever think my mind is _this _dirty. Overall, I'm to embarrassed to let him know.

As I'm sucked into the dirty pictures on the screen, I touch my wrists above me, imagining them chained like the girl in the video. I'm on my knees, almost siting on my feet, riding the remote control. I tune in to the words in the air, imagining them said by the one I want the most.

Videos later, my bed room door swings open. I cover my next to bare chest out of reflex, sitting down all the way to hide the remote. By the time I realize who it is in my room, Inuyasha was already on my bed with me in his arms. His hands massaging my lower back. He runs his tongue up the side of my neck, to my ear. He bites down on the cartilage, his fangs excluded from the bite, and mumbles into my ear with his arousing voice. "So you're into _that _kind of stuff... I could smell you sweet juices the moment I stepped into this world. I never would have thought your were masochistic enough for watching some people being tied up and spanked to get you this wet..."

My already hot body increases in temperature. I rest my forehead of his shoulder and unstrap my bra. With the underwear discarded and his white shirt opened, I press my breasts against my beloved, hoping to further provoke him. His hips thrust into mine, giving me a good feel of his tent. I pull my hips away from his to pull his junk out of his pants. I remove the remote from my pussy and replace it with Inuyasha's slightly bigger manhood. I ride him for just a second before I'm thrown backwards onto my bed and plunged into with incredible force. My wrists are pinned to the bed just above me.

Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening... He's so fast, so strong, I almost feel like I'm going to break. But, at the same time, there's such incredible pleasure... It only takes moments for me to reach my climax. But, he just keeps on going.

I try my best to match his speed, but I can't even think straight enough to tell if I'm moving my hips at all. All I can think of is utter ecstasy. Three orgasms (I can count)later, I take notice of the blurry, intense eyes staring into mine. When did I start riding him again?

"Inu... yasha... Ah!" Oh God, I've been screaming. I can't believe this... Is it really possible to have this much pleasure?

After almost more pleasure than my body could take, Inuyasha's last thrust is long, deep, and has a thick liquid spurted hard into me. I'm pretty sure he also came, earlier, maybe more than once. He then collapses atop me, breathing heavily. It's hard to believe, but I'm breathing at least twice as hard as he is. The time and trouble I went through to get this suddenly seems like nothing.

While I'm recovering, Inuyasha leaves my room. When he comes back, his hair is black, and his ears human. He holds me securely in his arms, his fingers running gently down my back, along some stripes of pain. I guess this is the damage he was worried about inflicting on me, and he's putting some sort of ointment on it.

"You should've listened to me..." Inuyasha murmurs.

I shake my head, my face hot from the words I'm planning to say. "It was well worth it."

* * *

**So, what did you think of my first straight lemon? If you're wondering, my other lemons have all been yaoi, or guy on guy, but that doesn't mean you won't be looking at my straight lemons, or maybe even yuri lemons if you follow me as an author ;) R&R please!****  
**


End file.
